Si tú tampoco quieres un amor dulce
by Mari Morson
Summary: Bonnibel Glum comienza a vivir los privilegios de ser una actriz famosa. El pasado llega para quedarse y un sin fin de tormentos comprometerán su relación con la Rockera Abadeer. Un triángulo amoroso y muchos consejos glamorosos de parte de Lumpy Space.
1. Chapter 1

Una mujer se encontraba sentada junto a otra mientras con una copa de vino recordaban los últimos acontecimientos.

\- estás bien? – preguntó una peli negra mirando a su amiga

\- no…de hecho…nunca en mi vida había estado tan mal… - sonrió mientras miraba su cerveza – nada sale bien… - dijo mirando por la ventana del departamento.

**Flash Back**

\- y tú Gumball Glum…aceptas a Lumpy Space como tu futura esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe o hasta que… - el juez quedó mirando a Lumpy sin comprender – el matrimonio pase de moda?! - a lo que Lumpy sonrió

\- acepto? – preguntó Gumball a Lumpy Space

\- yo también acepto – dijo ella – señor juez ahórrese el resto

\- mmm….si alguien considera que existe algún motivo por el cual… - siendo interrumpido por Lumpy

\- no! Eso no puede decirlo, porque nadie quiere oponerse, entiende?! – dijo cruzándose de brazos – ahora las fotos por favor! Las fotos! – dijo emocionada mientras comenzaban a llegar los periodistas.

**Fin Flash Back**

Una peli rosa se sentó y se puso a tocar un par de teclas del piano de su abuela mientras intentaba digerir todo lo que había ocurrido.

\- Marcie… - sonrió mientras intentaba tocar en piano aquella canción que tanto la había marcado a ella y al amor de su vida – esta es una broma de muy mal gusto…. – sonrió mientras una lágrima caía.

**Flash Back**

\- Y bueno… - sonrió Keyla en medio de la gran fiesta – todo terminó resultando bien, ya no hay de que preocuparme más que de beber… - sonrió y abrazó a la peli negra

\- por fin… - sonrió – muchas gracias…sin tu ayuda no habría habido boda…

\- no digas eso…simplemente fue un detalle…ya sabes, Lumpy es muy amiga mía también – explicó. En ese momento se acercó Bonnibel y tomó la mano de Marceline.

\- gracias por todo amor – la quedó mirando y le dio un beso

\- no tienes que darme las gracias a mi, Keyla fue bien hizo todo – sonrió a la guitarrista

\- muchas gracias Keyla – dijo abúlicamente la peli rosa

\- de nada… - le sonrió – vamos a pasarlo bien ahora Bonnibel – dijo Keyla

**Fin Flash Back**

**\- **qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Keila

\- no lo sé y tampoco quiero pensarlo… - susurró – pero sé que Bonnibel va a estar bien…es una buena mujer, va a estar bien…pero juntas ya no podemos…

**Flas Back**

Dos muchachas llegaron hasta el departamento de la menor y algo molesta la peli rosa se sentó en el sillón.

\- Estás bien? – preguntó Marceline – estuviste casi todo el matrimonio pensativa

\- estaba contenta por Gumball…que por fin puede ser feliz con la persona que ama… - explicó la joven

\- Bonnibel te noto extraña… - la quedó mirando fijamente – de verdad te pasa algo…y quiero que me digas qué es…

\- nada.. – dijo la joven levantándose de ahí – iré a acostarme… - con un tono notoriamente molesto

\- Bonnibel podemos hablar cuando te sientas mal? – preguntó comenzando a sentirse exasperada - siempre que te molesta algo callas y esperas hasta explotar y terminar gritando por cosas que realmente yo no entiendo

\- claro! Si para ti solamente soy una persona que se enoja, que grita…una insegura, no? – la quedó mirando fijamente

\- Bonnibel de qué mierda me hablas? Yo te amo por como tú eres…pero no te entiendo…tus comparaciones constantes y siempre sacando a Keyla, a Fionna, a todos…y me aburre a veces eso, Bonnie – dijo con sinceridad la peli negra

\- te aburre? – sonrió con tristeza la joven – entonces no estés conmigo y búscate alguien que realmente te haga feliz…

\- Bonnibel tú me haces feliz! – dijo Marceline acercándose a abrazarla sin embargo recibiendo un empujón de parte de la peli rosa

\- no te me acerques – Al hacerlo Marceline producto de su ebriedad terminó cayendo en el sillón. Ambas quedaron en silencio. La ex rockera se levantó y la quedó mirando.

\- no tengo por qué pagar daños ajenos – dijo la joven con tristeza acomodándose – me voy… - susurró

\- por qué?! – Bonnibel la agarró de la camisa y la tiró al sillón mientras comenzaba a llorar – odio esto! Porque me vas a dejar! Te vas a ir! Me vas a romper el corazón! Y… - la actriz comenzaba a sollozar – y está bien porque te hago daño… - comenzó a gritar mientras la sacudía en el sillón - ándate de aquí porque yo…porque no te haré bien… - la quedó mirando fijamente y se levantó histérica, dejando a Marceline en el sillón quien procedía a incorporarse

\- yo no soy Marshall…Bonnibel… - dijo Marceline y suspiró con tristeza mientras se acomodaba su camisa – algún día podrías entenderlo… - dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar – yo te amo…pero lo que haces no está bien… - la quedó mirando - no lo está… - y tras decir eso se puso su chaqueta y salió del departamento cerrando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, dejando a una peli rosa histérica y consumada en el llanto.

**Fin Flash Back**

Sonó el celular de la peli negra quien cerró sus ojos y lo tomó por fin.

\- Si…? – preguntó Marceline

\- ho…hola Marcie… - dijo la joven con la voz apagada

\- hola… - dijo Marceline

\- Marcie…ayer…ayer dijiste que…que no querías estar conmigo… - suspiró la peli rosa

\- ajam… - la voz de la joven se sentía entrecortada – Bonnibel yo no puedo estar contigo…no después de todo lo que pasó…entiendes?

\- pe…pero… - Bonnibel sentía que si hablaba más la voz se le iba a quebrar… - nos amamos…yo te amo…tú…tú ya no me amas? Marceline teníamos planes…te acuerdas?

\- esto no está bien…estás dañada…yo también y…sinceramente no quiero seguir sintiendo que me tratas mal…que… - suspiró y lágrimas comenzaron a caer – discúlpame Bonnibel pero no puedo con esto

\- Marceline yo te amo… - la joven comenzó a llorar – te amo con todo mi corazón y te quiero ver bien…y si… - la joven comenzó a sollozar – y si…para ti eso está bien…bueno…yo solo quiero que seas feliz… - la joven se agarró la cabeza – te amo…te amo Marceline…y está bien… - cortó el celular y lo terminó tirando al piso – tranquilízate…tranquilízate… - dijo la joven y se agarró la cabeza nuevamente – está bien…ella tiene que ser feliz…tiene que serlo… - se fue hasta el baño mientras el agua caliente de la ducha comenzaba a mitigar sus lágrimas, se apoyó en los azulejos y se dejó caer hasta estar sentada mientras se abrazaba las piernas – duele…me duele….me duele el corazón – dijo con mucha tristeza – ME DUELE EL CORAZÓN! – pegó un grito desgarrador.

En otro departamento una joven se aferraba a su amiga quien la consolaba.

\- tienes que estar tranquila… - dijo Keyla – debes estar tranquila…hiciste lo correcto

\- lo sé… - dijo Marceline – era lo correcto… - tomó su rostro – gracias… - y tras decir esto besó sus labios – esto era lo correcto…

En el departamento de la peli rosa la joven salía de la ducha en estado de zombie y procedía a tomar su celular. Sus manos tiritaban al igual que su mentón.

\- Lu…Lumpy? – la joven llamaba a su mejor amiga

\- querida! Cómo estás?! Justo estaba por llamarte…me voy en dos días más y… - siendo interrumpida por la peli rosa.

\- Mar…Marcie… - la joven no era capaz de hablar

\- no querida, hablas con Lumpy! – explicó Grumosa

\- Marcie…Marcie terminó conmigo… - comenzó a sollozar – Lumpy…Lumpy no puedo más…no sé qué hacer… - continuó llorando, ya no era capaz de hablar más

_Comienzo corto pero espero que les haya gustado. Avísenme qué les pareció esta nueva historia y secuela de "Yo no quiero un amor dulce". Nos estamos leyendo, saludos y besitos esquimal. No olviden meterse a mi página de Facebook: Mari Morson y darle me gusta :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Una peli morada se encontraba mirando a una muchacha que estaba acostada en su cama mientras abrazaba un peluche que le había regalado la peli negra.

\- llegué lo antes posible – decía Gumball preocupado – qué ocurrió? – preguntó el joven

\- Marceline terminó con ella… - explicó Grumosa

\- pero por qué está así? – preguntó él

\- porque se tomó 3 pastillas…dos eran calmantes… - explicó la peli morada con tristeza

\- y la tercera? – preguntó él preocupado

\- una pastilla para el reflujo…ya sabes que los calmantes sin comida hace mal para el estómago, entonces yo le sugerí… - siendo interrumpida por Gumball

\- pero cómo se te ocurre drogar a mi hermana! Esa no es la solución! – gritó indignado – Bonnie…Bonie-Bonita…respóndeme…

\- me quiero morir… - decía la joven casi sin poder moverse, con lágrimas en sus ojos – ella…ella ya no me ama…

\- amor tranquilízate… - Gumball besó la mejilla de su hermana y se incorporó junto a Lumpy – iré a hablar con ella

\- no lo hagas… - susurró Bonnibel

\- pero tal vez conmigo si quiera hablar…porque…

\- no, Gumball! No soy una niña – dijo ella mientras abrazaba fuertemente el peluche

\- exacto! Gumball por dios! Como nos vamos a meter en la vida privada de Bonnibel e ir e irrumpir violentamente su residencia – exclamaba Grumosa

– si…además…ella no quiere verme, no quiere explicarme por qué no quiere estar conmigo…aunque muy en el fondo lo sé…no quiero que otra persona intente solucionar mis problemas… - decía con lágrimas en los ojos

\- tiene razón, Gumball…además insisto…debe ser tal vez una humorada de Marceline – explicó Lumpy – como se viene tu cumpleaños es muy posible que haya terminado contigo para volver el mismo día, es algo que todas las revistas sabrían…entonces ganarían mucho dinero

\- Lumpy no estamos para humoradas extrañas – dijo Gumball

\- no son… - Lumpy siendo interrumpida por la protagonista

\- terminó conmigo, Lumpy! Terminó porque soy una imbécil! Ahora te pediré que dejes de decir que volveremos porque no será así! – dijo la joven entre el llanto

\- pero eso no significa que sea porque eres una imbécil, simplemente no quería estar contigo porque eres muy diferente a ella… - decía Lumpy – es como toda la vida haber usado jeans todos y pasar automáticamente a tiendas exclusivas…

\- no tiene sentido eso, amor – decía Gumball

\- si lo tiene! La gente vive de sus experiencias de vida…por más que te ame Marceline, si estaba acostumbrada a un estilo de vida poco glamoroso, tranquilo con poco alcohol y esas tonteras…no se sentía totalmente ella – explicaba Lumpy

\- me odia...solo me odia... - susurraba Bonnibel con tristeza - ya no me ama...nunca me amó...nunca... - decía con tristeza mientras miles de lágrimas caían - no quiero seguir viva

\- Bonnibel... - Lumpy Space quedó mirando a Bonnibel - cuál es el problema?

\- ella...ella... - sollozaba - ella me dejó por mi culpa...ya no sé qué hacer con mi vida...entiendes? no sé qué hacer con mi vida

\- continuarla, querida... - la quedó mirando fijamente - continuarla, eventualmente encontrarás a alguien más...eventualmente... - siendo interrumpida por la peli rosa

\- LA AMO, MALDITA SEA! - le gritó indignada - SABES QUÉ SE SIENTE?! QUE LA VIDA SE DETUVO...QUE EL TIEMPO NO CONTINÚA...QUE...MIERDA! ME QUIERO MUERTA! ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO...MORIR Y... - una cachetada propinada por la peli morada sacó de la catarsis a la peli rosa

\- por tu culpa, por tu culpa, por tu gran culpa! - la miró molesta - me tienes hasta la coronilla! sabes cuál es tu problema?! que eres la culpa hecha persona, que eres unamartir de mierda! oh! - se indignó de sí misma - y me haces maldecir para colmo de todo - tomó la mano de su amiga - si sientes que cometiste un error...pues entonces mírate al espejo...y tratate mal...maldicete todo lo que tengas que maldecirte...si quieres insultate con improperios y palabras prohibidas... - decía tapándose la boca - pero hazlo de una vez Bonnibel...hasta que te aburras y luego sigas adelante - levantó a su amiga y la tomó de ls hombros - por el amor de dios! Bonnibel...si Marceline terminó contigo es porque toda la vida ha tenido una forma de vivir...y sabes? tal vez sí te ama...pero son tan distintas no en personalidad sino que en forma de vida...por qué razón crees que fue tan dificil para Gumball y para mi estar juntos? – explicaba a lo que el peli rosa las miraba mientras callaba.

\- pe...pero ustedes están juntos... - decía ella llorando mientras miraba a su hermano

\- pero a veces la historia pesa...me atrevería a decir que siempre... - explicó la joven con tristeza - y lo lamento pero...tal vez lo de ustedes no era tan... - se tapó la boca - a ver quiero decir...miralo del lado positivo...ahora sabes que te gustan las mujeres...

\- eso es positivo? - decía Bonnibel llorando

\- mira! claro que sí...sabes lo que yo hago cuando veo a Gumball? - la abrazó mientras ponía a su amiga en su regazo - yo miró su cuerpo, su cara...y claro...sus sentimientos pero eso es está en lo último de la lista desde el cielo hasta el séptimo infierno... - a lo que el peli rosa miraba callado con la esperanza de que su esposa saliera con algo relativamente cuerdo - pero en cambio si eres mujer y te gustan las mujeres puedes mirarles el rostro y además su ropa! qué mejor? - a lo que su amiga lloraba más mientras abrazaba a Hamboo

\- sé que en el fondo me dices todas estas cosas para hacerme sentir mejor... - decía mientras continuaba llorando

\- claro que sí querida... - besó la frente de su amiga - ahora te dejaremos descansar...con Gumball nos iremos para la casa y volveremos a la noche, hubo unos asuntos que dejamos pendientes... - explicaba ella tranquilamente.

La puerta se cerró y ambos bajaron por el edificio hasta llegar al auto, lugar donde Grumosa puso las manos en el manubrio y quedó mirando a su esposo.

\- qué es lo que tenemos que solucionar? – preguntó Gumball

\- iremos a hablar con esa desgraciada! - dijo mirando con odio el horizonte

\- pero creí que habías dicho… - siendo interrumpido por su esposa

\- y de verdad me creíste?! Por el amor a la sensibilidad estética! Tu hermana está destruída! Y sabes quién la tendrá que recoger con cucharita nuevamente?! YO! Y ya que tengo ese deber, la ley de la mejor amiga, capítulo "ex de tu mejor amiga", artículo "En caso de que la deje al borde del suicidio" inciso tercero me faculta para ir y armar un escándalo…ME ENTENDISTE…TE-SO-RO?! – gritó molesta – te juro que estoy tan destruída pero tan destruída que ni siquiera saber que en H &amp; M hay descuento de hasta 50% me conmueve… - se lamentaba la super modelo.

Lumpy Space subía las escaleras de lo que era el departamento de la peli negra, para posteriormente empujar con una patada karateca la puerta.

\- sabía que ver tantas veces karate kid me haría sentido – decía mientras entraba y veía una escena poco agradable – A TI TE QUERÍA PILLAR! TREPADORA! ERES UNA MALDITA DESGRACIADA! – gritó indignada

\- quién es usted? – preguntó una muchacha de cabellos negros y vestida con un vestido muy elegante

\- este… - la joven se alejó medio metro – Gumball por qué no me dijiste que este no era el departamento de Marceline?! – gritó molesta

\- intenté hacerlo pero nunca me haces caso… - explicó el sometido esposo.

La joven comenzó a caminar por el pasillo donde sí estaba el departamento de Marceline cuando veía salir a una muchacha de cabellos negros: Keila.

\- Keila… - susurró Lumpy – no me digas que…

\- Marceline no está, si es por eso que viniste… - explicó la guitarrista

\- no la escondas…sé donde vive – decía molesta

\- de verdad que no está…salió…fue donde sus amigos y dudo que hoy vuelva – miró a su amiga – debo suponer que ya te enteraste de todo…

\- y puedes estar segura que si llego a ver a Marceline la golpearé tan fuerte que querrá nunca en su vida haber sido lesbiana – decía con mucha rabia la super modelo

\- ella tiene sus razones….Lumpy – explicó Keila

\- y yo espero que entre esas razones no estés tú de por medio – y tras decir esto, se fue junto con su esposo.

En el departamento de Finn se encontraba entre junto con su amigo Jake y Marceline, quien estaba acostada mirando el techo del lugar, con una cerveza en su mano,

\- estás segura de lo que hiciste? – preguntó Finn

\- no quiero hablar del tema…prefiero no pensarlo…así me duele menos – decía la peli negra

\- pero Marceline, estuviste tanto tiempo luchando por el amor de Bonnibel y ahora la pateas…

\- tú no tienes idea lo que significa ser novia de alguien sin estabilidad emocional…no es que no la ame pero…esto ya no es posible de continuar…así de simple – explicaba Marceline

\- así de simple…bueno si tú estarás bien, entonces supongo que está bien – decía Finn – sabes que siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo en todo…mas creo que deberías hablar personalmente con Bonnibel, ella se merece eso…

\- eso quisiera…pero no puedo… - los quedó mirando – les juro que simplemente no puedo ni quiero mirarla a la cara.

_Continuará_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dijeron por ahí una vez...Leer no da cáncer_

"Si tú tampoco quieres un amor dulce"

"ESCÁNDALO NACIONAL"

Fuentes muy directas a la pareja nos informan que aparentemente Marceline Abadeer y Bonnibel Glum habrían dado fin a su relación que comenzó con el rodaje de la película "Princesas y vampiras" e hizo que la joven actriz se saliera del clóset.

\- Marceline podrías decirnos por qué razón habrían terminado con Bonnibel ¿quién fue la que decidió el termino? ¿Es verdad que habría existido una infidelidad? - le preguntaba una periodista a la peli negra, la cual tomó el micrófono de ella y lo tiró lejos.

\- tengan respeto por el dolor ajeno - fue lo que dijo la guitarrista Keyla, mejor amiga de la cantante de rock.

Una rubia veía la noticia mientras movia una cuna y no era capaz de creer la noticia.

\- no me digas que caíste en las redes de esa puta...Marceline... - pensaba Fionna comenzando a sentir la indignación.

Una peli rosa se sentaba en el sillón incómoda luego de ver la noticia. Quedó mirando a su mejor amiga quien tras un largo silencio decidió hablar.

\- bueno que es lo que querías, las personas ya iban a saberlo...siempre se sabe! - eexplicó

\- lo sé... - dijo Bonnibel con tristeza mientras respiraba - en fin...tengo que asumir que se terminó

\- típico de estrellas de rock...terminando por teléfono...eso es tan de estrella de rock Disney - explicaba Grumosa - donde quedó la idea de ponerse el impermeable, el sombrero e irse con la maleta de cuero por aquella puerta?! es que no entienden que esa es la manera correcta de terminar?! tanto dinero malgastado! imagínate Bonnibel! y pensar que te querías casar con ella! y que te dejara justo antes de tu cumpleaños...de verdad no puede existir algo más horrible que eso...debería ser ilegal! es más! lo incluiré en el código de novias... - decía mientras sacaba su celular último modelo

\- cómo me motivas.. - susurró Bonnibel

\- pues es hora de tomar venganza! - quedó mirando ese televisor - nadie mancilla el nombre de mi cuñada y vive para contarlo.. - sonrió - de hecho ya firmé el contrato...me pagarán 2 millones - explicó

\- contrato? de qué rayos hablas... - preguntó Bonnibel

\- ya sabes...la verdadera historia de Bonnibel Glum, me encargaré de contarle a todo el mundo lo terrible que fue ella contigo, es más! podemos hacer unos moretones y... - siendo interrumpida por la peli rosa

\- pero qué demonios tienes en tu cabeza?! no quiero que la gente piense mal de Marceline...por algo terminó conmigo... - se agarraba su cabeza - además como se te ocurre cobrar! - la miró molesta

\- bueno para que veas que sé negociar el valor de este escándalo! - dijo molesta

\- no quiero que la gente hable de esto...solo quiero intentar olvidar y... - siendo interrumpida

\- comenzar a ir a todos los eventos...te juro que Marceline tiene que notar lo que se perdió, pero no te preocupes que no me costara, además hablaré con Simon...debe darte el próximo protagónico.

\- hoy debo ir a su oficina... - explicó la peli rosa - debo hablar con él porque por más que sea el director de Producciones Petrikov, no sé si sea correcto continuar trabajando con él...finalmente es como mi suegro y quiere la estabilidad de su hija... - explicó Bonnibel

\- CON ESTO NOS FUIMOS AL CARAJO, GUNTER! - gritó Simon mientras golpeaba la mesa - LA RELACIÓN DE MARCIE Y BONNIE ME HABÍA TRAIDO UNA FORTUNA Y DECIDEN TERMINAR! QUÉ CLASE DE HIJA NO PIENSA EN EL BIENESTAR ECONÓMICO DE SU PADRE PUTATIVO?! - gritaba desesperado

\- este...pero señor...tal vez Marcie ya no se sentía bien - explicó Gunter - no se supone que lo mejor es la estabilidad emocional de su hija... - decía algo nervioso

\- A LA MIERDA LA ESTABILIDAD DE MARCIE! - gritó para luego calmarse - está bien...tienes razón Gunter...debo pensar en ella...y en que no importa la gira...y la secuela que quería sacar...no importa el dinero...

\- hola viejo - entró de la nada la susodicha bebiendose un jugo - qué onda Gunter! - le sonrió y se sentó frente al escritorio del director.

\- hola Marcie... - quedó mirando a Gunter - nos permitirías un momento a solas?

\- claro señor...hablamos Marcie - dijo y tras una reverencia salió del lugar.

\- veo que ya supiste.. - dijo Marceline al mismo tiempo que veía la portada del diario que tenía Simon en sus manos

\- quiero una explicación...y la quiero ahora ya... - dijo serio

\- terminamos...o sea...yo terminécon ella - lo miró a los ojos - es definitivo...

\- se puede saber por qué? - preguntó Simon

\- porque... - respiró profundo - decidí empezar una relación con Keyla... - explicó

\- ... - el hombre calló unos segundos y luego apretó la mandíbula - y la secuela que ya filmaste? - preguntó el hombre

\- pero es un detalle Simon...tú...- siendo interrumpida por su padre

\- HAY MILLONES EN JUEGO Y ME DICES QUE ES UN DETALLE?! ES EL DETALLE MÁS CARO DE MI VIDA! - gritó indignado

\- podría al menos importarte la estabilidad emocional de Bonnibel?! - gritó ofuscándose

\- te importó a ti acaso?! en este diario se dice explícitamente que la engañaste con Keyla!

\- pues que piensen lo que quieran.. - dijo molesta

\- pero me dijiste que estabas con ella... - dijo Simon

\- lo que ocurre es que... - Marceline quedó mirando a Simon.

Bonnibel bajaba del auto junto con Grumosa para hablar de su futuro laboral cuando de pronto fueron interrumpidas por un sin fin de periodistas.

\- Bonnibel es oficial que Marceline ahora tiene una relación con Keyla? - preguntó un periodista

\- no hablo de mi vida privada - susurró ella

\- se dice que ella habría terminado contigo, cuán cierto es eso? - preguntó otro periodista

\- nadie, escuchame bien aspirante a gente - quedó mirando Grumosa al hombre de pie a cabeza - nadie pero absolutamente nadie termina con Bonnibel...excepto Marshall pero está muerto y todo muerto era bueno...peor obviando eso...nadie termina con Bonnibel...fue ella la que terminó con Marceline

\- por qué razón? - preguntó un periodista

\- porque...bueno, porque vestía muy mal y cuando Marceline el mes pasado salió como la peor vestida del Fashion Week de Ooo, Bonnibel lo reconsideró y se dio cuenta que prefería una relación con alguien de su estilo... - sonrió

\- Lumpy por favor para - susurró Bonnibel incómoda

\- y qué pasará con la secuela de "princesas y vampiras"? - preguntó uno de los cuervos hambrientos de historias morbosas

\- eso veremos ahora...yo me juntaré con Starchy y hablaremos de mi futuro laboral con Producciones Petrikov.

La peli rosa quedó mirando el lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía de la primera vez que había visto a su ahora ex novia, de cada instante que habían pasado juntas y de como hace unas semanas habían estado en aquel lugar grabando un video promocional para la secuela de la película.

Flash Back

\- no estés triste amor... - decía Marceline

\- es que siento que te aburro con mis estupideces - bajó la peli rosa el rostro y se sintió muy triste

\- claro que no Bonnie - besó los labios de su novia - mi Bonnie-bonita... - le sonrió con ternura - somos tú y yo...no lo olvides...eternamente tú y yo... - explicó la peli negra

\- no sé que haría sin ti Marcie, de verdad no lo sé - la abrazó fuertemente

\- dimelo a mi... - tomó su rostro - sin ti me muero...mi amor...

Fin Flash Back

\- y yo aún no veo tu funeral... - susurró para si misma la peli rosa. Se dirigió hacia la oficina donde sabía que iba a estar Simon, tocó la puerta y la abrió Marceline.

Hubo un silencio de ambas partes. Bonnibel se puso muy nerviosa y miró el piso, al mismo tiempo que Marceline no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, fue Simon quien tomó la iniciativa e intentó fingir demencia.

\- iré por mi leche y ya vuelvo chicas - cerrando tras de si la puerta, dejándolas solas.

\- te...te ves bien... - susurró Marceline a su ex novia

\- estás burlándote de mi? - preguntó Bonnibel algo molesta

\- claro que no... - dijo la peli negra

\- entonces... - la quedó mirando - explicame por qué para que me des la cara tengo que encontrarme por casualidad contigo...merezco esto?

\- claro que no, Bonnie - dijo cabizbaja la peli negra

\- si terminaste esto seré la primera en aceptarlo - la miró a los ojos - pero no me vengas con discursos baratos de "espero que seas feliz" porque el dolor que siento no es muy distinto al que sentí por Marshall...

\- lo siento... - dijo Marceline

\- no lo sientas, pero ten algo claro, muy claro - dijo Bonnibel tras respirar - Marshall no me mato...y tú no serás diferente... - luchaba para que no se le cayeran las lágrimas - entendiste? - se iba a alejar sin embargo le pegó una cachetada - y eso...eso no será ni un átomo en relación al dolor que estoy sintiendo - salió de ahí dejando a una Marceline tocandose el rostro

\- el problema tuyo Bonnie...es que tus manos en mi rostro siempre serán caricias... - dijo con tristeza mientras bajaba el rostro - se fuerte imbécil...

La joven salió corriendo del lugar mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras cuando de pronto una chica chocó con ella.

\- dis..disculpa - su cabello era ceniza, se lo acomodó y se notaba una suerte de mohicano. Estiró la mano para levantar a la princesa de Ooo - vaya...eres Bonnibel Glum - sonrió - de verdad discúlpame...

\- no...está...está bien... - susurró algo cohibida la peli rosa. Ambas se quedaron mirando cuando apareció Simon, quien sonrió y tomó el hombro de la chica con chaqueta de cuero

\- ella es Ashley, Bonnie...y desde hoy trabajá con nosotras... - ambas jóvenes se quedaron mirando y la mayor procedió a darle un beso a la actual musa del cine de Petrikov.

\- mucho gusto, Bonnibel... - la chica peli ceniza quedó mirando como a lo lejos una peli negra apretaba con molestia su mandíbula.

\- Aún puedes arrepentirte... - pensó la peli negra con tristeza.

_Había desaparecido pero no estaba muerta. Entre tanto trabajo, estudios y una vida y hermética vida social no había tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de la secuela de esta historia que espero la reciban con el mismo amor que recibieron la otra. Los quiero mucho mucho y extrañaba mucho escribir._

_Un besito esquimal a todos quienes me apoyan día a día. No olviden darle me gusta a "Mari Morson" en facebook y solo si pueden sugerirla a sus amigos. (por favor (?))._

_Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, cuidense _


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Una puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a una mujer rubia con un bebé en sus brazos al lado de ella.  
\- tú y yo vamos a hablar ahora! - dijo la peli rubia indignada - cómo es eso de que estás con la suripanta de Keyla! ?  
\- hola Marceline...buenos días...tanto tiempo?! - la quedó mirando - pero veamos ese bebé - tomó en brazos al pequeño Marshall - a ver pequeñito, dime que tan lindo eres? - hablaba como bebé para la criatura.  
\- Te estoy hablando, Marceline - dijo la joven molesta - quiero decir, no es que Bonnibel sea la persona de mi agrado, pero como mi sucesora, exijo respeto! - comenzó a gritar - cómo es eso de que ahora estás con la deforme de Keyla?! - la miró de pie a cabeza - quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora!  
\- un momento! ni siquiera Bonnie me ha hecho este tipo de escándalos como para que tú me hagas uno! - le hacía cariño al bebé - lo consideras injusto, Marshallito?  
\- pasame a Marshall! - lo tomó en brazos - no la escuches, esta idiota es peor que tu difunto padre, como persona claro, porque como padre fue el mejor - y le dio un beso en la frente  
\- Fionna no quiero hablar contigo de mi vida, no te sientas ofendida pero... - siendo interrumpida por la peli rubia  
\- me explicarás ahora mismo qué ocurre! no quieres ser escándalo, cierto?! soy tu ex novia oficial! te recuerdo que me debes respeto!  
\- te tengo respeto, Fionna...pero no entiendo...qué mierda te importa si terminé o no con Bonnibel! - se cruzó de brazos y agarró la lata de cerveza que estaba en la mesa de centro  
\- la amabas...le diste cosas que a nadie más le diste...y fueron felices...yo misma vi eso...te recuerdo que cuando nació Marshall fue ella quien te dijo que fueras a verme...ella te amaba como nadie...no entiendo por qué te vas ahora si te ama tanto como tú a ella...  
\- no voy a hablar contigo de eso, Fionna...por qué no entiendes?! - la miró molesta - te lo agradezco pero es mi vida...  
\- o sea que en realidad no estás con Keyla... - la miró. Marceline suspiró y desvió el rostro.  
En un departamento bastante rosado, una chica con sus anteojos para leer observaba un guión, y reconsideraba la opción de hacer o no la película.  
\- qué opinas Lumpy? - preguntó Bonnibel  
\- de tu ropa? está mejor...para estar de luto demasiado negro, pero creo que te estilisa, así que estás perdonada... - confesó la chica  
\- hablo de trabajar en la película o no... - dijo mostrándole el guión  
\- pero eso no se pregunta! - gritó y se levantó la super modelo - tenemos que destruír a Marceline - tomó el guión - un momento! quién es Ashley? - preguntó  
\- la chica con la que trabajaré - susurró Bonnibel - ya nos conocimos ayer  
\- y no me dijiste?! cómo es...? vamos! confiesalo! - la comenzó a acosar - podría reemplazar a Marceline?! dime que su look es mejor...la voy a googlear... - tomó el nombre de la joven y la comenzó a buscar - un momento! aquí dice que es actriz y de hecho conocida de Flama...debemos ir por Flama! - tomó las llaves del auto  
\- no iré para saber quién rayos es ella... - dijo cruzádose de brazos.  
Pero horas después  
\- no puedo creer que te hice caso... - decía junto a Grumosa en casa de Flama, quien estaba junto con Finn.  
\- cuéntanos todo acerca de Ashley?! qué signo es, qué estudia y cuál es su linaje? sangre azul tal vez?!  
Flama claramente se sentía algo incómoda con Grumosa en su mesa mientras bebían el té.  
\- bueno...Ashley tiene 26 años y estudió actuación junto a mi...básicamente porque somos primas... - explicó - yo le sugerí que postulara a Petrikov y fue Simon quien me dijo que era ideal para la secuela de Princesas y vampiras - relataba la peli roja  
\- así que tu prima...tiene novio? novia? dime que es lesbiana... - la qudó mirando  
\- no lo sé! solo sé que toca en unos bares de la ciudad, pero su banda no es famosa, solo conocida por la gente de ahí...  
\- underground...suena mucho mejor así, linda - mientras hacía un cronograma de sus próximos planes - tengo casi todo listo! y tú Flama me vas a ayudar - dijo emocionada  
\- Lumpy esto es algo embarasozo... - susurró Bonnibel - para qué quieres saber tanto de ella  
\- porque será tu nueva novia... - la miró a los ojos - ella será la chiva expiatoria...que comience mi venganza... - decía emocionada  
En el living de la peli negra una rubia estaba pálida mientras terminaba de darle leche a su retoño.  
\- y cuando supiste eso? - preguntó la rubia  
\- un poco antes de terminar con ella... - dijo con tristeza  
\- lo lamento... - susurró  
\- no te preocupes...ya tengo todo controlado  
\- tan controlado que Bonnibel cree que estás con Keyla y para más remate todos los diarios están diciendo que la engañaste...explícame donde está ese control, porque yo no lo veo...  
\- creeme que pronto la tendré... - explicó - creeme que ya estará todo bien, tendré tiempo de explicarle todo con detalle y bueno...  
\- y acaso crees que Bonnibel va a entender que le mentiste?! qué mierda piensas?! en serio que tus giras te hicieron mal...acaso volviste con las drogas?!  
\- no grites tanto...el niño se va a preocupar... - decía mientras el niño continuaba bebiendo su leche  
\- de verdad que estás loca...nada más que eso, yo que tú hago algo rápido, sino quieres que se vaya con otra...  
\- Bonnibel me ama... - miró con tristeza su cerveza - merece ser feliz pero...pienso que aún esto...podría funcionar...  
\- nno sé que te fumaste Marceline...pero claramente no sabes lo que haces...yo no le diré nada a Bonnibel...pero más te vale asumir las consecuencias...la vas a perder...  
\- en el peor de los casos...que así sea... - quedó mirando a la rubia - confío en que mi secreto esté a salvo contigo...  
\- así será - susurró con tristeza la rubia  
En la casa de Bonnibel una llamada la sacó de su rutina  
\- Simon... - tragó un poco de saliva, se sentía incómoda  
\- querida, te llamaba para saber por qué no firmaste el contrato...vas a renunciar? - preguntó solemnemente el anciano  
\- la verdad es que creo que lo correcto es continuar... - explicó Bonnibel - yo di mi palabra de continuar en este proyecto...y Simon se ha portado muy bien conmigo, no le puedo fallar  
\- me encantan tus consideraciones, Bonnibel - comenzó a respirar con mayor tranquilidad - ánimo y te lo digo de todo corazón, esa niña no sabe lo que hace, si tú eres hermosa, Bonnibel - La peli rosa le agradeció las palabras y tras cortar respiró profundamente.  
\- no me vas a matar, Marceline Abadeer - quedó mirando la foto que aún tenía de ambas juntas - no me vas a matar... - dijo con tristeza mientras comenzaba a llorar - porque soy fuerte...y tú no vales la pena - decía tras tomar la foto con el marco y tirarla a lo lejos, mientras el vidrio caía por el pasillo y un vidrio pasaba a rozar la mejilla de la joven.

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No olviden comentar y contarme qué les pareció. Muchas gracias por seguir mis historias. No olviden seguirme en mi página en facebook "Mari Morson". Los adoro. Saludos_


	5. Chapter 5

_Son las 4 de la tarde y el objeto está totalmente identificado. Viste jeans negros, una polera sin mangas y una chaqueta de cuero. A juzgar por sus fachas juraría que es una pordiosera, pero según Flama es una persona respetable e incluso de buena familia. Al parecer el objetivo no ha notado que llevamos tres horas siguiendola._

\- Lumpy yo no deseo seguirla - decía un algo incómodo Gumball  
\- tranquilo amor, de seguro no lo notará... - le sonrió - solo debo lograr que crea que tu hermana gusta de ella, el resto lo harán ellas.  
\- sinceramente no creo que esto funcione amor- confesó el peli rosa  
\- todo estará bien - usaba sus binoculares para mirar a lo lejos a la peli ceniza - además Bonnibel ya superó a Marceline, puedes estar seguro de ello.  
En el departamento de la peli rosa, una fotografía estaba rota junto a un marco lleno de vidrios pequeños repartidos por el pasillo. El sonido del celular la sacó de su estado de tristeza, al ver el número entró en tensión, mas decidió contestar.  
\- aló... - un silencio se hizo presente en el departamento  
\- Bonnibel... - susurró una peli negra  
\- qué pasó? - preguntó ella - ocurre algo Marceline?  
\- no...pasa que...necesitaba ir a buscar unas cosas al departamento...quería saber si no te importaba... - preguntó la joven algo sumisa  
\- no...puedes venir, claro...a la hora que sea, aun tienes llaves del departamento - dijo ella  
\- claro - Marceline desvió su rostro, contó hasta 10 para luego continuar - Bonnibel cómo estás?  
\- Marceline no preguntes tonteras, por favor... - pidió la peli rosa - puedes venir en la tarde a buscar tus cosas, pero yo no estoy interesada en que hablemos de lo bien o mal que estamos... - sentenció la joven actriz  
\- está bien... - susurró la joven rockera - entiendo...a la tarde iré a verte..o sea...a buscar las cosas  
\- perfecto, nos vemos - terminó y cortó el celular para respirar e intentar tranquilizarse.  
En un café se encontraban dos mujeres tomando café. Una estaba con un coche al lado de su silla y la otra bebía su expreso con algo de tensión.  
\- no es necesario explicarte por qué te cité aquí...o sí? - preguntó la rubia  
\- debo suponer que porque estás indignada que Marceline me haya preferido a mi antes que a ti? - sonrió con sarcasmo y continuó bebiendo su café  
\- sé que Marceline no está contigo... - la miró fijamente a los ojso - es más...yo sé que ella...por la verdadera razón que terminó con Bonnibel... - y tras decir esto la peli negra quedó mirando en silencio a la peli rubia  
\- disculpa? - se puso algo nerviosa al escuchar esto  
\- te recuerdo que Marceline y yo fuimos novias muchos años...nos tenemos una confianza absoluta A PESAR DE TODO...pero confianza al fin y al cabo - explicó - ahora quiero preguntarte por qué estupida razón le hiciste caso...  
\- Fionna primero que todo no sé de que estás hablando y... - pero un golpe en la mesa la hizo ponerse alerta  
\- NO MIENTAS! - la miró molesta - sabes perfectamente que Marceline está cometiendo el peor error de su vida y tú ni te inmutas ¿tan egoísta eres que no te importa si de paso le destruyes la vida con tal de tenerla a tu lado? - gritó indignada  
\- ella lo decidió así! - la quedó mirando molesta - qué pretendes que haga? que la obligue? ella sabe por qué hace las cosas  
\- la tonta de Bonnibel está muy mal por culpa de la estupidez de su ahora ex novia y a ti ni siquiera te importa?  
\- bueno pero posiblemente rehaga su vida como también la rehiciste tú! o es que acaso Marceline es una persona imposible de olvidar?! - dijo molesta  
\- aparentemente para ti sí... - la miró enojada - pero yo hablaré con Marceline, porque esto no quedará así... - se levantó y tomó el coche donde dormía su pequeño hijo - no dejaré que ayudes a arruinarle la vida a Marceline...o lo poco que le queda de ella...  
A las fueras de las instalaciones Petrikov una joven salía con una carpeta enorme donde llevaba el guión de la secuela de Mari Morson "Princesas y Vampiras 2", cuando de pronto fue interceptada por una peli morada que la miraba de pie a cabeza con cara de psicópata.  
\- hola! querida cómo estás? - preguntó Lumpy Space a la joven peli ceniza  
\- este...disculpe...nos conocemos? - intentó ser cordial la joven rockera, sin embaargo no entendía quien era la mujer que se dirigía a ella con tanta familiaridad.  
\- puede ser que por los nervios me desconozcas...pero yo soy Lumpy Space...sí, aquella Lumpy... - estiró su mano para que Ashley la besara sin embargo la joven la miró torpemente y metió una de sus manos a los bolsillos mientras que con otra sostenía el guión  
\- lo lamento, no te conozco Lumpy... - intentó sonreir algo nerviosa sin embargo el cabello de la peli morada se volvía de cobra y sus ojos intentaban volverla piedra  
\- a ver rockerita de cuarta! yo soy Lumpy Space! la mujer que no va a lo que dice la tendencia...ELLA ES LA TENDENCIA! A MI TODOS ME SIGUEN, CHIQUITITA! - le gritó indignada  
\- este...lo...lo lamento pero yo... - la joven se sonrojó y sintió que estaba viviendo la situación más bizarra de su vida.  
\- Está bien...te perdonaré por esta vez... - le sonrió - pero necesito hablarte de algo importante  
\- qué ocurrió? - preguntó ella  
\- pasa que Simon me pidió que te dijera que fueras a casa de Bonnibel - dijo emocionada - porque necesita que le entregues su guión - se lo pasó, era enorme, parecido al de Ashley pero más grande  
\- este...no debería venir ella a buscar su guión?...digo...como lo estoy haciendo yo... - se preguntaba  
\- es que ella no puede...porque... - desvió el rostro - es que pasa algo...algo un poco incómodo...entiendes?  
\- no entiendo...me dijiste que te llamabas Lumpy?  
\- Space, Lumpy Space... - recalcó - es que tú sabes, yo soy la mejor amiga de Bonnibel y ella...me comentó que te había conocido de una manera muy casual y pobre...pero a la vez encantadora y glamorosa...  
\- emm...nos vimos solo una vez... - explicó Ashley  
\- claro, pero es que desde ese momento ella me ha comentado que te encuentra muy...ya sabes...guapa  
\- Bonnibel Glum dijo eso de mi?¡! - preguntó Ashley sonrojada  
\- así es! - dijo entre risillas - como lo escuchas...entonces deberías ir...tal vez si la conoces...además pronto será el cumpleaños de ella...y como sabes terminó con Marceline  
\- algo así supe... - susurró Ashley con cierta incomodidad  
\- te parece si le haces ese favor a ella y a mi? - sonrió  
\- está bien..iré Lundy... - le tocó el hombro en señal de aprobación  
\- es Lumpy! - le gritó molesta

_El objetivo continuó su camino a casa de mi adoraba pero mal vestida Bonnibel, ahora lo único que faltaba era que chica A se encontrara con chica B, pero algo debía hacer al respecto...la tímida de Ashley no podía arruinar el plan._


	6. Chapter 6

**"Si tú tampoco quieres un amor dulce" Capítulo 5**

Desde la habitación de una triste peli rosa, era la radio la que la sacaba de sus casillas, cuya melodía era capaz de embriagarla de un sentimiento confuso, lleno de tristeza, lleno de angustia y preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado.

_Si tú te quedas junto a mi_

_no habrá la soledad que me hace daño_

_dime por qué razón no existe un alma para mi_

_por qué un segundo es todo para un beso_

_¿por qué un beso? ¿por qué un beso?_

Apagó la radio totalmente descompuesta tras la letra que deseaba no entrara a su corazón.

El sonido de la puerta la sacó nuevamente de aquellos amargos pensamientos, era Marceline quien tocaba la puerta. La misma chica que mucho tiempo antes había llegado una noche de lluvia totalmente empapada a la casa. Tenía la nariz roja y temblaba como un cachorro. La escena no era ahora muy distinta de no ser por el hecho de que ella no estaba mojada. Venía con una mochila que acompañaba su persona y unos lentes de sol que procedió a sacarselos enseguida que saludó a la peli rosa.

\- Hola... - susurró la peli negra y besó la mejilla de la joven actriz

\- Hola Marceline - dijo la joven quien tras saludar a su ex novia se sentó en el sillón algo incómoda, titubeó un poco mientras la peli negra abría el bolso y se dirigía a la habitación para recolectar las cosas que necesitaba.

_Había pasado un par de semanas desde que no venía a este departamento y me era imposible no recordar todas las cosas que habían ocurrido desde aquella vez que había llegado totalmente mojada a la casa de Bonnibel luego de enterarme que ella y Marshall habían sido ex novios. Sentí sus pasos detrás de mi y no pude evitar voltearme, pero lo que me incomodó fue sentirla tan tranquila,porque por más ridículo que pareciera, sentía que si la veía titubear iba a ser capaz de decirle la verdad, de decirle cuánto la quería...de decirle que el problema era que..._

\- Lo encontraste todo? - preguntó Bonnibel

\- este...sí... - susurró algo nerviosa

\- te falta esto... - agarró el mono de peluche y se lo entregó en las manos

\- Bo...Bonnibel... - la quedó mirando - Hambo es tuyo...yo te lo regalé.. - explicó

\- te lo regaló Simon, te pertenece... - se cruzó de brazos - ahora...si no tienes nada más que guardar...sería bueno que te fueras

\- Bonnibel yo...no quiero que te incomode trabajar conmigo...quiero hacer las cosas bien - explicó

\- pues hazlas... - le sonrió con tristeza - haz todo lo que tengas que hacer...

\- quiero que estés bien... - se le acercó un poco pero la peli rosa se alejó un momento

\- estaré bien... - la quedó mirando - de hecho lo estoy... - la puerta sonó, ambas quedaron en silencio y se quedaron mirando de incómoda manera.

Una peli rubia se acercaba sigilosamente al auto de una mujer, quien se miraba por el vidrio retrovisor y comenzaba a maldecir.

\- yo sabía que ese corrector facial era imitación! pero esos embaucadores me las van a pagar! nadie se...- y tras notar que la rubia estaba mirandola le sonrió - qué ocurre querida? la audición para extras en la película ya cerró - sonrió coquetamente

\- necesito hablar contigo Lumpy - dijo con un poco de preocupación la peli rubia

\- debería hacerte caso... - la quedó mirando - pero no quiero - puso las llaves y prendió el motor

\- a ver Modelo tallas grandes! me escucharás si no quieres terminar como Uma Thurman! - dijo indignada

\- no! - la miró desesperada - todo menos eso! antes prefiero quedar como Nicole Kidman! a quién le interesa sonreir?! en las alfombras rojas solo miran el vestido, nadie mira tu sonrisa! - decía con cierto trauma

\- bien hecho, Lumpy, bien hecho...ahora dejame entrar al auto - dijo entrando

\- me das miedo...eres mala, todas las rubias son malas... - la miraba haciendo un pucherito - Eres como la de mano mece la cuna...también era rubia...y mi pobre angelito en Angel malo! también era rubio y malo...y qué hay de la novia de chucky...también era rubia...un momento! eres igual a ella! - Fionna la amenazó con su puño a lo que Lumpy tuvo que callar, sin embargo Lumpy deseaba continuar hablando

\- Necesito que hablemos de Bonnibel... - susurró la peli rubia

\- de...Bonnibel? Su nuevo corte de pelo? No querida, imposible, yo le dije a Giovanni que... - siendo interrumpida nuevamente

\- podemos hablar cinco segundos pero de manera seria... - preguntó?

\- claro querida...cuentame tus problemas...aquí está Lumpy Space para solucionar tus dudas...resultados ga-ran-ti-za-dos - le guiñó un ojo - todo lo que Úrsula aprendió, lo aprendió de mi...

\- No puedo creer que esté poniendo toda mi fe en la fanática número 1 de la sirenita...pero al diablo! sí Lumpy! te contaré lo que ocurre - suspiró

La joven peli rosa abrió la puerta y dejó venir a una muchacha un poco más alta que ella, sonrojada la quedó mirando.

\- ...Ashley? - sin comprender por qué estaba la hizo pasar,al mismo tiempo que Marceline la miraba de pie a cabeza

\- Hola Marceline - dijo ella educadamente

\- hola... - saludó adustamente

\- yo... - la joven titubeó un poco y posteriormente le entregó el manuscrito - te traje el guión de la pelicula

\- ohhh Ashley... - quedó algo confundida al ver el dossier entregado por la joven - no era necesario que te molestaras... - explicó

\- es que...para que no tuvieras que ir... - explicó nuevamente

\- podrías haberle pedido un correo a Simon con el guión - dijo Marceline quien se molestó con la presencia de Ashley

\- bueno creo que ya recogiste todo,Marceline - dijo Bonnibel algo incómoda

\- claro...pero yo...yo esperaba que hablaramos... - se sinceró la peli negra a lo que Bonnibel la quedó mirando algo molesta, acto que la rockera comprendió que significa una negativa por parte de la joven actriz.

Marceline se retiró del lugar y se dirigió rumbo a sus amigos, quienes no veía hace unos días, y era necesario desahogarse un momento.

\- interrumpí algo, cierto... - dijo Ashley algo desanimada - lo lamento mucho Bonnie

\- no, no te preocupes - le sonrió - deseas tomar té? - preguntó

\- sería un gusto - le sonrió la peli ceniza.

En un auto digno de Legalmente supermodelo...se encontraba la peli rubia a la ya mencionada Lumpy Space.

\- estás jodiendome? - preguntó Lumpy - ay! cuan como glamoroso es maldecir! pero al diablo con eso! ESTÁS JODIENDOME?!

\- es la verdad... - confesó Fionna - pero no puedo decirte por qué ocurrió... - la quedó mirando

\- me lo dirás! no puedes decirme que sabes por qué y luego negarte a contar toda la verdad! qué clase de jugarreta es esta?! Viste Nana?! - la quedó mirando

\- emmm...Nana? el anime ? - la quedó mirando

\- si! el anime! - dijo casi entre llanto

\- emmm...sí...pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver con esto... - desvió el rostro, no comprendía nada

\- pues es casi el mismo dolor del que sentí cuando entendí que la estúpida autora nunca me traería la segunda temporada de Nana! - decía entre llanto - y ahora tú no me quieres decir por qué razón Marceline terminó con Bonnibel! es acaso porque dejó embarazada a otra?! - preguntó con duda

\- Es lesbiana! por el amor de Dios, no puede dejar a alguien embarazada...!

\- entonces...entonces tal vez... - la quedó mirando - podría ser entonces...no! no me digas que se dio cuenta por primera vez que viste mal y no quiere mancillar el nombre de Bonnibel! pero puedes decirle que yo la ayudaré! juro por el amor a Gumball que puedo ayudarla, existen cirugías! hoy en día la moda no es tan exigente...después de que Lady Gaga modelara guantes para lavar la loza todo está permitido...dile que sí... - decía con mucho miedo y cuidado

\- es algo realmente serio, Lumpy...y por esa razón necesito que hagamos algo al respecto, que nos unamos... - explicaba

\- como cuando nos unimos para quitarle la cinta a Limon Agrio? - preguntó

\- así es...exceptuando por el traje,claro - decíaFionna

\- ah no! si no hay un traje bonito de por medio no quiero hacerlo! - se cruzó de brazos

\- esto está pasando mi límite... - dijo Fionna - haremos esto y tú me ayudarás! -la miró con rabia - sino mostraré tus fotos privadas antes de la liposucción! - dijo molesta

\- es imposible quelastengas! - dijo indignada

\- Marshall las tenía, porque en algunas sale Bonnibel y nunca las boto!sé como conseguirlas! ahora si no quieres que todas las revistas de moda te vean con 20 kilos demás! esmejor que me ayudes! - gritó indignada

\- era porque sufría retención de liquidos! asimilaba hasta el agua! - gritó molesta - no entiendes el trauma que vivi luego de bailar ballet y que Brad terminara conmigo...junto con...bueno el resto de harem que tenía bajo mi mando

\- siempre fuiste una cualquiera! - le decía con reproche

\- no era una cualquiera...diremos que era sexualmente sociable...entiendes?! no es lo mismo que ser una cualquiera...era no solo sociable sino que también gourmet...no como tú que estuviste con Marshall y Marceline...esas personas digamoslo...no son de mi nivel...

\- como sea...me ayudarás y ya está decidido... - sentenció la peli rubia - haremos todo lo posible por sacar celos y que Marceline se de cuenta de todo...

\- está bien...pero yo necesito saber por qué ella hizo lo que hizo... - le pedía - es demasiado grandioso ese chisme...lo necesito para mi colección de chismes...tal vez hasta pueda abrir un reality...entiendes? mucho dinero para ti y para mi...

\- ridícula... - sonrió

En la casa de Bonnibel dos jóvenes bebían el té mientras una miraba algo incómoda a la otra.

\- te noto más tranquila ahora... - susurró la peli ceniza

\- si...el té siempre me tranquiliza - explicó la joven y le sonrió a la joven rockera

\- debes estar tranquila, Bonnibel - le sonrió - tal vez un masaje te haría bien

\- no, no quiero aprovecharme de ti.. - le sonrió

\- pero puedo hacerlo - se quedaron mirando un momento pero el timbre fue el que sonó. La peli rosa se levantó y de manera torpe le sonrió a la peli ceniza.

Eran tres botellas pequeñas de cerveza y una pizza extra gigante con mucho mucho queso.

\- Oye hermanito, te vas a comer ese pedazo? - preguntaba Jake - de verdad desde que me hice papá que no puedo comer bien - continuaba tragando

\- Jake... - el joven rubio le dio un codazo a su amigo - Jake mirala...

\- ay, mamasita! qué ocurre? - preguntó Jake acercándose a Marceline

\- nada...no...no pasa nada... - decía

\- no has bebido de tu cerveza...eso es grave... - decía el más grande de los rockeros de Abadeer.

\- nada...solo estupideces son las que pasan por mi cabeza - explicaba la peli negra. La radio comenzó a sonar y se agarró molesta la cabeza - ay, esa puta canción...

_¿por qué un beso? ¿por qué un beso?_

_Porque un beso es estar siempre en tu cielo..._

_Si tú te quedas junto a mi_

_no habrá la soledad que me hace daño_

_no habrá un segundo en que no sienta tu regazo..._

La puerta se abrió y entró Lumpy Space arrollando todo a su camino, junto con Fionna quien entró decidida a hablar con Bonnibel. Su vista se cruzó con la que de la peli ceniza y algo la hizo sonrojarse, al mismo tiempo que la joven actriz debutante.

\- Ho...hola... - sonrió Ashley

\- Hola... - sonrió coqueta la peli rubia tras notar la belleza de la joven que acompañaba a nuestra protagonista.

_Reportándome:_

_Niñas y niños, quiero decirles que estoy conciente que mi rendimiento en esta historia ha sido un poquito nefasto en los últimos capítulos por falta de inspiración pero ya volví completamente lista para continuarla con todo el amor del mundo.  
Los adoro mucho y muchas gracias por apoyarme en todos mis escrito. Estoy muy agradecida de cada uno que se da el tiempo de leer mis historias pensamientos y demases. Gracias totales.  
No olviden pasarse por mi página en facebook "Mari Morson" y darle me gusta.  
Un beso esquimal  
Mari Morson_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 "Si tú tampoco quieres un amor dulce"

\- Hola…- Sonrió la peli ceniza

\- Hola… - sonrió Fionna mientras miraba la belleza que se encontraba bajo sus pies

\- Ejem! - Grumosa quedó mirando a Fionna indignadisima al mismo tiempo que besaba la mejilla de Bonnibel - ha sido complicadísimo llegar hasta acá, había un horrible tráfico

\- Si...fue realmente difícil - dijo Fionna sonriéndole a Ashley quien no entendía muy bien cómo es que una simple visita se había vuelto casi una fiesta de chicas.

\- A qué viniste Grumosa? - preguntó Bonnibel sin entender, más aún, sin entender por qué venía junto con Fionna

\- claramente a verte,quería saber de ti….no te veo desde ayer - le sonrió y se sirvió un poco de té mientras iba a buscar al refrigerador algo para comer - sabes que la ansiedad se soluciona con comida o algún chisme bueno...y claramente Fionna ha sido egoísta en esa temática - decía algo molesta

\- bueno yo ya me voy Bonnie - decía Ashley algo incómoda - la verdad es que tengo que ir a ensayar el papel y bueno…

\- ya te vas tan rápido? - decía Fionna algo sensible - pero si apenas hemos sido presentadas - a lo que Grumosa la vio indignada pero se aprovechó del pánico

\- creo que deberíamos ir todas a comer… - sentenció Grumosa - y estás invitada Ashley

\- pero yo… - siendo nuevamente interrumpida la peli ceniza

\- vamos no seas bruta querida! debes comenzar a estar en sociedad, la vida del artista es así, una entrevista, un almuerzo, una noche de pasión...todo cabe en un solo día y no puedes quedarte atrás?

\- dijo noche de pasión? - preguntó Fionna

\- cómo crees que Fionna logró estar en la película esa? a punta de...mucho esfuerzo querida, ahora vamos…

En una habitación de un departamento algo desordenado se encontraba una joven sentada en el sofá mientras otra joven se acercaba y le ofrecía un cigarro.

\- no quieres? - preguntaba Keyla

\- crees que esto que estoy haciendo está mal? - preguntaba Marceline algo angustiada

\- bueno...no es la mejor manera de asumirlo, pero podría ser peor… - decía Keyla quien se acercaba a darle un beso, sin embargo Marceline se alejaba

\- no… ya es suficiente con que la gente crea que engañé a Bonnie contigo - decía angustiada

\- no es así...pero qué más da ahora…. - se sentó junto a ella en el borde del sofá y la quedó mirando - sabías a lo que ibas al mentirle…

\- lo sé...pero creo que estoy cometiendo un grave error,sin embargo por otra parte creo que tal vez es lo mejor...Bonnie no debe estar con alguien que sea tan cercana a Marshall y a todo el entorno que tanto la hizo alguna vez sufrir

\- entiendes que lo que más le duele es que tú, precisamente tú le hicieras daño?

\- Ya nada puedo cambiar...solo dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y esperar que algún día todo decante...realmente es lo único que espero - decía mientras miraba por la ventana como el sol se escondía para dar paso a la noche y el cántico de las estrellas.

En el Restaurant " 'L Apetite" se encontraban las 4 chicas compartiendo la mesa. Bonnibel casi ni miraba su comida, Grumosa pedía mucho para comer, Fionna no paraba de mirar a Ashley y esta última se sentía muy incómoda con la presencia de todas esas celebridades.

\- Y cuándo comienzan a filmar la película Ashley? - preguntó Fionna mientras jugaba con su popote

\- la próxima semana...las primeras escenas son con Bonnie - decía emocionada - así que ya estoy ensayando y bueno, espero que todo salga bien - decía mientras comía

\- Estoy segura que lo harás estupendo, Ash...puedo decirte Ash? - preguntó Fionna

\- claro...como gustes - le sonrió

\- Ash suena mucho más bonito - dijo Fionna mientras le limpiaba con la servilleta - tienes salsa ahí… - se reía mientras la miraba de coqueta manera

\- Fionna me acompañas al baño por favor? - decía Grumosa algo molesta - debo retocarme el labial - decía mientras agarraba su cartera y agarraba del brazo a Fionna.

Ya ambas en el baño

\- creí que habíamos dicho que usaríamos a Ashley para que coqueteara con Bonnie, no para que tú coquetearas con ella!? - dijo molesta

\- no puedes negar que Ashley es demasiado linda, además que Bonnie sigue detrás de Marceline, ¿cual es la idea de unir al agua y al aceite?

\- vamos a hacer lo que yo diga me entendiste?! - la agarró de la blusa y cacheteo sutilmente, a lo que Fionna la agarró del pelo intentando defenderse

\- estupida! mi cabello idiota! - y se separaba de ella. Ambas parecían gatas en ataque, cada una intentando derribar a la otra - no me ganarás esta batalla Fionna Murtis!

\- ni tu a mi Lumpy Space… - la miró con odio - No dejaré que ella delgaducha me quite a Ashley, yo la vi primero!

\- mentira! la vio Bonnie primero!

\- y qué más da?! la quiero! no puedes obligar a Bonnie a que quiera a Ashley, sigue enamorada de Marceline! - decía mientras abría la puerta del baño, quería huir antes de que Lumpy se pusiera peor, sin embargo esta cerró la puerta

\- no te irás hasta que continuemos con el plan! es mi plan! es mi momento Fionna!

\- está enferma! - gritó Fionna a lo que Lumpy la quedó mirando

\- se que MArceline está enferma, lo sé desde que la conozco… - dijo molesta

\- no...está de verdad enferma - desvió el rostro - por eso terminó con ella...porque está enferma…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 "si tú tampoco quieres un amor dulce"

En un departamento bastante desordenado se encontraban Keyla junto con Marceline, una miraba se desviaba del ventanal, haciendo notar que la pelinegra ex novia de Bonnibel estaba realmente sufriendo.

\- por qué no vamos a comer algo? - preguntó Keyla - podríamos ir a comer algo a algún restaurant ¿no te parece?

\- no tengo ganas realmente - dijo algo triste - lo lamento pero no estoy de ánimo Keyla

\- Vamos Marcie, no seas aguafiestas - la abraza por detrás para darle un beso en su mejilla - de verdad te hará bien, comenzarás pronto a trabajar, entonces sería bueno

\- no puedo creer que Bonnibel me odie… - decía mientras miraba la ciudad por la ventana

\- no quiero parecer maleducada ni nada por el estilo, pero de verdad no puedes creerlo? - la quedó mirando - quiero decir...terminaste con ella luego de hacer demasiadas cosas para estar con ella...sin olvidar que ella no era lesbiana hasta que se puso de novia contigo...te parece poco? - preguntó la mejor amiga de la protagonista

\- si...ahora que lo dices...suena horrible - la quedó mirando fijamente - y lo peor es que salió en los diarios… - susurró

\- y piensa que soy tu amante… - prendió un cigarro - realmente deberíamos ir a comer…

En el baño del restaurant "L'Apetite" dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando, una intentaba matar con la mirada a la otra.

\- a qué te refieres con que está enferma? qué tiene? - preguntó Grumosa

\- Marceline...ella...ella está... - iba a hablar la rubia cuando de pronto entró Bonnibel y las quedó mirando

\- pasa algo? - preguntó algo extrañada - llevan mucho rato…

\- es que Fionna tiene indigestión - respondió Grumosa - es bastante normal..cuando tienes tantas liposucciones en el cuerpo es bastante normal...creeme - se acercó a ella para intentar calmar los aires - cierto Fionna?

\- ridícula - Fionna se lavó las manos y por fin todas se dirigieron nuevamente a la mesa en conjunto con Ashley que estaba esperándolas

Juntas en la mesa se pusieron a hablar de los proyectos sobre la nueva película "Princesas y vampiras II", película que comenzaría el rodaje la próxima semana

\- la verdad es que tengo un poco de temor, pero me siento tranquila de trabajar con Bonnibel, ya que es una gran actriz - comentaba Ashley

\- muchas gracias Ashley, también es un honor para mi trabajar contigo - le sonrió mientras ambas se miraban detenidamente

A lo lejos una pareja llegaba y una de ellas a lo lejos divisaba una incómoda escena

\- en realidad no me odia...parece cómoda con el término de la relación - dijo Marceline mientras miraba como su ex novia le sonreía a la actual colega de trabajo

\- qué puedo decir...a Bonnibel siempre le ha gustado la gente media rockera - dijo Keyla quien agarraba del brazo a Marceline hasta llevarla a una mesa, que quedaba relativamente cerca de donde se encontraban las 4 jóvenes

\- y cómo está tu hijo, Fionna? - preguntó Bonnibel mientras comía lentamente

\- es un pequeño Marshall… - y tras decir esto se incomodó - bueno, no quería que sonará raro…

\- entiendo, no te preocupes - sonrió - ya no tengo problemas con Marshall… - explicó

\- ustedes compartieron dos ex, no han pensado en tener algo? - dijo Grumosa - quiero decir...prácticamente se conocen…

\- sabes que sin ofender, no eres mi tipo Bonnie - dijo Fionna entre risas

\- me pasa lo mismo, tranquila - dijo Bonnibel quien al llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca, al subir su mirada vio a lo lejos a Marceline

Flash Back

\- qué haces? - preguntaba Marceline. Se acercaba a ella y la agarraba de la cintura por detrás

\- Estoy haciendo una tarta de limón… - dijo algo molesta

\- a ver...qué pasó? - le preguntó mientras daba un beso en su mejilla

\- odio que venga Keyla...sabes que realmente está enamorada aún de ti… - la quedó mirando mientras dejaba de revolver huevos con una batidora - lo sabes… - dijo indignada

\- yo quiero mucho a Keyla...pero a ti te amo - tomó su rostro y besó sus labios - eres a quien más amo Bonnibel - la quedó mirando tiernamente - no te dejaría aunque el mundo se estuviera acabando.

Fin Flash Back

La joven peli rosa se sintió molesta de ver la escena y quedó mirando a Grumosa quien entendió la mirada complice y miró para atrás. Vio la misma escena

\- chicas la comida estuvo exquisita, creo que nadie quiere postre? no es así? - se levantó - vamonos - quedó mirando a Fionna

\- te duele el ojo? - preguntó la rubia - lo digo porque lo estás moviendo de una manera extraña

\- es que.. - Bonnibel susurró - está en la otra mesa Marceline

\- si te sientes incómoda es mejor que nos vayamos - dijo Ashley y le tocó el hombro - no te preocupes, nosotras lo entendemos - le sonrió y acomodó su cabello tras su oreja - de verdad tranquila, Bonnibel

Las jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada cuando de pronto Marceline se levantó de su mesa y comenzó a acercar hacia Bonnibel, quien notó esto, pero no quiso prestar atención.

\- hola… - susurró tocando su hombro - Bonnie…

\- qué quieres? - preguntó Bonnibel molesta

\- Hola Fionna.. - dijo la peli negra al ver a su ex, temía que la rubia hubiese abierto la boca, más no podía ser cierto, pues de ser así Bonnibel no estaría tan enojada con ella - Bonnibel podemos hablar?

\- no, Marceline Petrikov...no podemos hablar - la miró molesta

\- disculpa, no quiero meterme - dijo Ashley quien se puso entremedio - pero ahora todas trabajamos juntas...y no sé qué realmente pasó...pero no quiere hablar contigo, así que mejor dejala en paz

\- tú no te metas! - dijo molesta o más bien indignada, pues Ashley era una simple conocida

\- no es necesario, Ashley - quedó mirando a Marceline - no quiero montar una escena...así que déjame tranquila

\- chicas este no es el lugar ni el momento - dijo Keyla acercándose a la escena

\- es mejor que le hagas caso a tu novia, Marceline - dijo Bonnibel muy dolida, quien se iba junto a Grumosa, Fionna y Ashley, dejando a Marceline con un extraño sentimiento de abandono.


End file.
